The Alley Cat
by themortalfangirl
Summary: Ever wonder if Malec and the TMI characters were in the Aristocats world. Look no further! Main Malec, minor Clace/Sizzy.


The Alley Cat: Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm on Netflix, and I'm bored, so I go to the kid's section and start to watch The Aristrocats, and I wonder... O.O What if Alec and Magnus and all the TMI characters were in this, so when the movie was over, I hightailed it over to my laptop. There was no other Malec one for this movie, so I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO WRITE IT! So I whipped up this first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think of the beginning!

Fic Rules: So, Malec AU/AH, minor Clace and Sizzy, Max alive. Takes place in a more modern time than the movie.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, Disney owns The Aristocats. I OWN...uh, nothing...*trudges away*

"Hey! Last one to the front door is an ugly foot!"

Alec looked over to his adoptive brother, "What?"

He soon felt Izzy and Jace push him back, both scrambling to get to the door first. He found himself on the ground. In the mud of the front lawn. Perfect.

After recovering, he sat up to find his sibling running through the door, a cheering Jace and scowling Izzy, before the door shut.

"Well," he said to himself, "Thanks. I'll just help myself up."

With that he sighed, getting up, trying to brush the dirt off of his clothes.

He trudged up the porch steps, walking through the doorway, stepping into the grand foyer that led to the old elevator of the Lightwood mansion. He ran to catch up with his siblings that were currently stepping into the elevator. He made it just in time, slipping in right before the two panels shut. Jace and Izzy were still bickering. And it was giving Alec a headache.

When the lift stopped, he practically ran out when the doors opened, but stopped when a new voice sounded in the room.

"Alexander! What happened to your clothes! You're getting the rug filthy!"

Classic Maryse. Worrying more about her rugs getting dirty than why he was.

He could hear Jace snicker somewhere behind him, and he turned to glare at him.

Alec sighed, "I...Fell in the mud."

Maryse raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, but let it go.

"Okay, then. Go get changed, and all of you go get ready for your afternoon training."

One after one, the three Lightwood teenagers made their way to the main bedroom hall, and retreated to their respective rooms.

Fighting training was routine for them. The thing was, The Lightwoods, meaning Maryse and Robert, were total aristrocrats. Reputation was everything to them. Maryse and Robert were CEO's of a multi-million dollar company. They owned a mansion, servants, and had the best three teenagers did everything to try and live up to the Lightwood name. Everyday they had combat training and book studies. Luckily, weekends were off, and were their time to let loose. Their tutorer/mentor, Hodge, taught them most of this. Their parents weren't around most of the time, Hodge was like their permanent babysitter, ever since Alec was born, 19 years ago. He was kind of like a second dad, in a weird way. Because of this, Alec had to basically raise his siblings, including his younger brother Max, who is only 12.

Alec peeled off his wet clothes, replacing them with a pair of old gray sweatpants with a loose, faded black t-shirt, and old, ratty sneakers. What could he say, he would much rather be comfortable than look good.

Entering the training room, he found Jace and Izzy doing their routine stretches, and went to join them. Max was still too young to start combat training. He still had a couple years to go. Alec just wished that he didn't have to do this. It still baffled him why they would possibly need fighting skills. Upon asking, his parents always said, "A gentleman should know how to defend himself, and his loved ones, from the dangers of the world."

After time, Alec had gotten very accostomed to archery. According to Izzy, 'he could split another arrow from miles away'. It wasn't all exaggeration. He had the skills to split another arrow, and he knew it. Jace had been best aquanted with swords and daggers, while Izzy had gotten good with a whip. Over the years, they had all gotten the skills to take down anyone that tried to mess with them.

After an hour of stretching, running, and hand to hand combat, the three were all participating in various work outs.

When all of training was done, the three trudged back to their rooms, exhausted, trying to get rest before dinner time comes around. When his eye lids began to droop, he let the darkness overtake him. Or, as long as he could let it. He hated being interupted in his naps. And the finger that was currently poking his face.

"Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec! Wake up! Mom sent me to come get you for dinner! Come on!"

Alec swatted the intruding hand away, sitting up groggily. The harsh light was blinding his eyes, but he squinted enough to make out the figure of his little brother.

"M'kay, Max. Go tell her I'll be there in a minute." He said through a yawn.

"Okay!"

With that, the little 11-year left, banging on the door of the next victim.

Alec smiled slightly at how silly Max acted sometimes.

Groaning, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, throwing on a sweater before shutting the door.

When Alec finally entered the elegant dining room, he took his usual heat at the table. His parents each on the ends, Alec and Max on one side, and Jace and Iz on the other.

The servants had already brought out the dishes, and there was a turkey sitting in the middle with a bowl of mashed potatoes, a gravy dispenser, a platter with rolls, fresh steamed brocolli, and lastly a bowl of stuffing. Alec went with a little of everything, and soon the Lightwoods were all eating and having casual conversation.

"So, Alexander?"

Alec frowned at the use of his actual name, but looked up questioningly at his mother.

"Yes?"

"I was talking to my friend earlier today, and we got to talking about her son."

"Okay? And?"

"He seems like a nice boy..."

Alec groaned and burried his head in his hands. This has been going on ever since he had come out of the closet to his parents about a year ago. Surprisingly, his parents had taken it quite well. It had taken them a while to accept and get over the fact, but they had eventually come around. Now, instead of his mom trying to set him up with her friends' daughters, she was now trying to set him up with their _sons_. And that was somehow worse.

"Mom." Alec groaned.

"What? I'm just trying to get you out there. You are a very handsome young gentleman, and very capable of finding a...mate. Plus you are already 20, and have yet to even gone on a date."

Alec groaned again, hiding his face in his arms on the table, ignoring the snickers coming from Iz and Jace. He hated talking about his dating life with anyone, especially with his mom. Even if he doesn't have a dating life to begin with...

He had never been with anyone before, let alone gone on a date with someone.

"Please.."

"Fine, fine. So, how are your studies going, Max?"

And just like that, the conversation went off to its usual casual route of the night.

When supper was finished, the servants came and picked up all of the dishes, and the Lightwoods went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Alec lingered in the dining room while his family left. When they were gone, he went back to the table where the servants were and grabbed his plate and glass.

"Oh, put that down."

"No. You know I insist on cleaning after myself, Jocelyn."

The middle aged woman with firey hair done up in a messy bun rolled her eyes, walking away, but not before Alec could see her smile.

Jocelyn and her 17 year old daughter, Clary, were just two of the manor's servants. Alec always found the concept of servants and maids to be quite ridiculous. He believed that one should be able to take care of one's self, but, alas, that was not the way 'someone in his status should live'. He always treated the workers as though they were equals, and refused their help with particular things, like dinner. He knew that his siblings were like that, too...most of the time.

Making his way to bed, the blue eyed boy's mind wandered. To his family, his parents, to his future, his life. Everything. He often lay in bed at night pondering such things. He wondered if he was going to live a life like his parents. Marry young, have kids. Work most the time. Be proper. Be...perfect.

Alec sighed. He was not.

With these familiar thoughts in his head, he once again felt the shroud of darkness overtake him to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well, there you go! First chapter! Hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you think. Was it any good?

Tootles!

~themortalfangirl


End file.
